Postpartido agridulce
by Ewi-ero-sempai
Summary: Tras su derrota contra el Aobajousai, Sugawara tiene que encargarse de la persona a quien más le ha dolido este duro golpe: Sawamura Daichi. PD: Soy muy mala con los resúmenes.


Cuando por fin se marcharon a casa, ya era de noche y soplaba una ligera brisa. Los chicos, con los ánimos bajos, caminaban por las calles casi vacías arrastrando los pies. Tsukishima y Yamaguchi fueron los primeros en separarse del grupo. En la encrucijada del puente, Hinata cogió su bicicleta para irse pedaleando. Kageyama siguió adelante con los chicos de segundo, no sin antes dedicarle una mirada a Hinata, y los de tercero giraron a la izquierda. Asahi se separó del grupo a las pocas calles y se despidió de Sugawara y de Sawamura con un simple "hasta mañana". El capitán y su vice capitán siguieron calle arriba, uno al lado del otro, en completo silencio. Suga a veces giraba la cabeza para observar a su compañero, que caminaba cabizbajo, como perdido en sus pensamientos. No podía evitar preocuparse. El partido había sido muy duro y al final habían perdido, después de mucho batallar y de esforzarse hasta más allá de sus límites. Suga se sentía mal por no haber podido hacer más por el equipo, pero sabe que Daichi debe de sentirse aún peor. Él había estado ahí, en la cancha, intentando animar al equipo como el capitán que era. Para después verlos caer derrotados. Y a pesar de que debía ser el pilar central del equipo, de que debía mantenerlos en pie, no pudo decirles nada. Solo llorar por la frustración. No pudo ser fuerte, más fuerte que el resto. No pudo levantarlos.

Pronto se acercaron al cruce en el que Sugawara gira a la derecha y Sawamura toma la dirección contraria. Viven en el mismo barrio, a unas pocas casas de distancia. Sin embargo, justo cuando Suga iba a despedirse hasta el día siguiente, Daichi dijo:

̶ Suga… ¿querrías venir a mi casa? –Seguía con la vista fija en el suelo, sin mirar a la cara a su compañero.

El mencionado se quedó con la boca abierta, a punto de despedirse, y miró a su amigo, perplejo.

̶ Mañana tenemos clases, ¿recuerdas?

̶ Ya, pero… No creo que pueda dormir esta noche. Y tú tampoco. Así que pensé que era mejor por lo menos entretenernos. Ah… ̶ se llevó una mano a la nuca, aún sin levantar la mirada. ̶ Tengo un nuevo videojuego que creo que te puede gustar. Lo podríamos probar juntos. Si quieres.

El chico sopesó la situación. Le costaría convencer a sus padres para quedarse a dormir fuera, a pesar de ser en la casa de Daichi. Pero también intuyó que su amigo no quería solo enseñarle un videojuego. Quería alguien con quien estar. Porque se sentía solo, aunque su familia estuviera allí, en la casa. Solo por eso, Suga asintió e hizo un ruido de afirmación. Sin darle tiempo a responder, Sawamura giró en dirección a su casa. Tras trotar un poco, Sugawara se puso a su lado.

Al entrar en la casa, la madre de Daichi los recibió con una sonrisa y les ofreció algo de cenar. Su hijo se negó, diciendo que el entrenador ya los había invitado a comer y que estaban llenos. Suga pidió el teléfono para avisar a sus padres de que se quedaba a dormir allí mientras Daichi subía ambas mochilas a su habitación. Al llamar, a pesar de sus protestas, la madre de Sugawara insistió en llevarle a su hijo una bolsa con un pijama, su bolsa de aseo y ropa de recambio para mañana. Aprovechó también para echarle la bronca por quedarse a dormir entre semana y le hizo prometer que no se acostaría tarde. Tras disculparse con su anfitriona, que no le dio mucha importancia, subió a la habitación de Daichi.

No era la primera vez que dormía en casa de su amigo. Desde que entraron juntos al club de volley, en primero, han estado muy unidos. El hecho de vivir tan cerca hizo que se unieran todavía más y que su relación fuera más profunda que la que tenían con Asahi. Todavía recordaba las tardes que pasaban entrenando en el jardín de atrás o las noches bajo las sábanas contándose historias de miedo, a pesar de que Suga siempre terminaba sin poder dormir. O esa vez en la que Daichi intentó aprender a cocinar y quemó la mitad de la comida. O incluso esa en la que Sugawara descubrió que se le daba muy bien hacer trampas en el Mario Kart. El caso es que conocía muy bien la casa y fue directamente al baño para ducharse y cambiarse antes de irse a la habitación de Daichi, que lo esperaba con el juego ya cargado y listo.

Sugawara sonrío y se sentó con Daichi, en el suelo, muy cerca de él, y cogió un mando. Su amigo había tenido tiempo de ponerse el pijama, que consistía en una camiseta vieja y demasiado ancha para él y nada más. Daichi es bastante caluroso, aunque sea invierno, y le gusta dormir con poca ropa. En más de una ocasión, eso ha sido un problema para Suga, un problema fisiológico que le ha llevado a encerrarse en el baño. Pero en ese momento estaba demasiado centrado en el juego como para dedicarse a pensar en el olor de Daichi en su pelo, de haber usado su champú, o en su calor, o incluso en sus rodillas rozándose cada vez que uno de los dos se emocionaba demasiado.

Cuando por fin se cansaron de jugar, o para algunos de perder, ya era bastante tarde. La casa estaba en silencio y a oscuras. Hasta los padres de Daichi llevaban un buen tiempo durmiendo. Suga, con un suspiro, dejó el mando en el suelo, se levantó y se estiró con un gruñido.

̶ Daichi, creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir ya.

̶ No tengo sueño.

̶ Mañana tenemos clase. No seremos capaces de levantarnos si nos vamos más tarde a la cama.

̶ Pero no voy a poder dormir.

Daichi miraba al frente, a la pantalla con el juego pausado. Suga sabía que era su estrategia para evitar que la gente viera lo que de verdad le pasaba. En cierto modo, dolía que su mejor amigo intentara esconderse de él. Pero al mismo tiempo no importaba porque sabía exactamente qué quería ocultar. Quería ocultar su culpa por no haber sabido ser un mejor capitán, su dolor por no haber conseguido ganar ese partido, sus remordimientos por no haber cumplido la promesa que había hecho a tanta gente. Sugawara entonces suspiró y se agachó al lado de Daichi. Tomó el mando de sus manos grandes y firmes y guardó la partida antes de apagar la consola. Agarró suavemente a su compañero del codo y lo ayudó a levantarse. Lo guió hasta su cama, donde le ayudó a tumbarse y a taparse. Casi instantáneamente, Daichi se giró hacia la ventana, dándole la espalda. Suga no pudo evitar la punzada en el corazón antes de girarse para acostarse en el futón que el otro chico había preparado para él. Nada más tumbarse entre las frías sábanas, el cansancio del partido y la hora tardía hicieron el resto.

Al cabo de lo que a Suga le parecieron cinco minutos, un ruido lo despertó. Con ojos medio cerrados, se incorporó con cuidado, buscando el origen del sonido. Lentamente se giró hacia la cama de Daichi, para preguntarle si había oído eso, cuando lo vio. El otro chico estaba sentado en la cama, abrazándose las rodillas y con la cabeza escondida entre ellas. Los hombros se le estremecían y de vez en cuando un sollozo más sonoro se le escapaba de los labios. Sugawara, mordiéndose el labio inferior, se destapó con mucho cuidado para no sobresaltar a Daichi y se puso en pie. Su primer impulso fue lanzarse a abrazarlo, pero sabía que con eso solo conseguiría que su amigo se cerrara en sí mismo, más que abrirse. Así que, en silencio, se acercó a la otra cama y se sentó en el borde. Levantó una mano, que temblaba ligeramente, y la posó en la cabeza de Daichi. El chico dio un respingo, se puso tenso y dejó de sollozar. Suga no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a acariciarle el pelo corto y ligeramente áspero con lentitud, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo.

Poco a poco, Daichi empezó a relajarse. Para Suga, sin embargo, no era suficiente, así que bajó la mano desde el pelo hasta su hombro. Lo atrajo contra él con mucha suavidad y aprovechó ese momento para meterse en la cama. Su amigo, entonces, escondió la cara en su pecho y se agarró a su pijama. Y empezó a llorar. Se dejó ir. En la camisa de Suga, justo a la altura de su corazón, una mancha húmeda y cálida apareció. Sugawara lo abrazó con más fuerza y volvió a acariciarle el pelo. Empezó a besarle suavemente la cabeza, la frente, la sien, lo que estuviera a su alcance. Le susurró palabras de consuelo y de ánimo que sabía que no harían nada. Lo hiciste bien, Daichi. No llores más. Podremos conseguirlo a la próxima. No has abandonado a tu equipo. Ellos confían en ti. No te dejarán solo.

Tras muchas palabras de consuelo, besos tiernos, lágrimas cálidas y abrazos estrechos, los sollozos de Daichi se fueron calmando. Con cuidado, como si no le quedaran fuerzas, el chico sacó la cabeza del pecho de su amigo y lo miró a la cara. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, las mejillas empapadas y la nariz le goteaba. Pero eso no le impidió sonreírle, susurrarle un "gracias" y besarle los labios. Fue apenas un roce, pero para Sugawara fue como si un gran peso que no sabía que llevaba a cuestas desapareciera. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

̶ ¿Crees que podrás dormir ahora?

̶ Sí… -con el dorso de la mano, Daichi se frotó los ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas que le quedaban enganchadas en las pestañas. ̶ Pero… solo si te quedas conmigo. Así, como estamos.

̶ Claro. No te preocupes. –Le besa de nuevo la frente. ̶ No me iré de tu lado.

Al unísono, los chicos se acomodaron en la cama y se abrazaron lo más cerca que pudieron. Las manos de Suga volvieron a sus respectivos sitios, una en los hombros de Daichi y otra en su pelo. El otro chico rodeó la cintura de Suga con un brazo y la otra la dejó en su espalda, bajo la ropa, para acariciarla, como un pequeño gesto de agradecimiento. Casi enseguida, Daichi se durmió.

Sin embargo, Sugawara se quedó despierto toda la noche, velando su sueño. Disfrutó de su calidez, del aroma de su champú y del suavizante de las sábanas, de la rugosidad de su mano contra su espalda, de su respiración tranquila y profunda que le humedecía el cuello, del latido fuerte pero calmado de su corazón. Quizás no podría apoyarlo en la cancha jugando, pero siempre le quedaban estos momentos en los que lo único que Daichi necesitaba era a él. Con estos pensamientos, Suga vio los primeros rayos del sol filtrarse entre las cortinas e iluminar con luces y sombras la cara de Sawamura Daichi.


End file.
